Little Breredith Moments
by Jily.Love
Summary: My collection of little Breredith oneshots! I'll cover all the important points in their relationship. Let me know if there's anything you want me to write!


**Hi everybody! So I decided to try my hand at writing Breredith. I came up with this idea all today, so forgive me if it's complete crap. Let me know what you think in a review!**

* * *

It was a cold, blustery Mid-November day. Most of the cast had taken a break to get coffee, but Meredith instead crossed the street and entered the little park across from the theater. She let out a loud sigh as she pulled her unruly brown hair back into a ponytail.

Having secured her hair, she sat down on a wooden bench and shrugged off her baby blue string backpack, digging around inside to find the apple she had thrown in that morning. She extracted it and took a bite.

As a gust of wind hit her, she began crying. Not just a few tears, either. She cried in huge gasping sobs that made her body shake. She just couldn't hold it in anymore.

Meredith cried for what felt like forever. Finally, no more tears came. She sniffled, swiping at her eyes with the back of her hand. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see who it was.

"Brian?" Her voice was scratchy.

"Mere, what happened?" he asked with concern. He couldn't believe his eyes. Meredith, perpetually happy Meredith, _crying_?

"Nothing happened," she lied, sniffling again.

Brian sat on the bench next to her, their arms touching. "Mere, c'mon," he prodded. "I know you're not fine. What's the matter?"

Meredith's body shook with renewed sobs as she buried her face in the shoulder of his jacket. Brian wrapped his arms around her.

"Shhh, shhh," he soothed. "It's all right, Mere. It's all right."

Meredith lifted her tear stained face from Brian's shoulder. "But it's not all right, Brian."

"Just tell me what happened," Brian begged. "I can't stand seeing you upset like this, Mere."

Meredith sighed. "It- it's Jeremiah. We.. broke up."

"Oh, Mere," Brian brushed a hand through her hair. "I'm so sorry."

"I just don't understand.. what goes through a person's head? I was with him for three YEARS, Brian. You don't just wake up one morning and decide to dump the person you've been with for years." Tears began to prick the corners of her eyes. "Brian, he was the love of my life. I legitimately thought I was going to marry him."

"Sometimes life doesn't work out the way we think it will," Brian murmured. "But Mere, I promise you, you'll find somebody perfect for you. And I know it hurts a lot right now, but I promise that the perfect guy got you is out there somewhere."

Meredith blinked against the tears. "Do you really think that's true?"

"I know it's true, Mere. Because I know that you're a beautiful, intelligent, kind, trustworthy, all-around amazing person, and any guy would be lucky to have you." Bravely, he reached down and covered her hand with his.

She glanced down at their hands, then up at him through her lashes. "You mean that?"

"Of course I do." Brian smiled at her.

Meredith flipped her hand so that they were basically holding hands. "Brian, close your eyes."

Brian did what she said. "Brian," Meredith's said, "The truth is, even while I was with Jeremiah, there was this other guy. And I watched this other guy go through relationships and every time he got into a relationship, my heart broke a little. And every time he got out of a relationship, I would be a little happier."

"Now don't get me wrong," she continued. "I loved Jeremiah. He was this constant presence, always there. And he's a great guy. And he was always so supportive and wonderful, that I really just wanted to love him with all my heart. But I couldn't. Which is why I'm not sure if I'm upset because he broke up with me and broke my heart, or if I'm upset that I'm realizing I like this other guy and I feel almost like I cheated on Jeremiah by liking this other guy. Maybe a little bit of both, I guess." She paused. "Bri, I don't want you to think that I'm doing this as a rebound." Another pause. Then slowly, she leaned in, her head tilting to the side, as she brushed his lips with hers. "Because I've already secretly loved you, Brian. I know I'm not your type, because I've met your other girlfriends, and they're nothing like me. Which is why I tried to lose myself in Jeremiah. But honestly, I'm so messed up right now, I don't care if you know or not."

Brian opened his eyes. "You mean all of that?" he asked hoarsely.

Meredith nodded. "It's always been you Brian."

This time, it was Brian who leaned in, planting a kiss onto Meredith's lips. "I've always loved you, too, Mere," he said. "That's why I had all those girlfriends. I was trying to find someone like you. But dammit, Meredith Elyse Stepien, you are one of a kind."

Meredith had so many emotions bouncing inside of her as she nuzzled into Brian's neck. "I love you," she whispered.

Brian pulled her closer to him. "I love you too," he whispered back.

* * *

**What do you think? Drop me a review and let me know!**

**xx Caroline**


End file.
